Electronic products are expected to begin operating shortly after they are powered on. To meet this expectation, each device (e.g., a semiconductor memory device) used in such products is also designed to become operational shortly after a relevant supply voltage is applied. To become ready for use, the device executes a planned power-on initialization sequence. This initialization sequence and/or activities may be unique to each device and range from simple to complex, for example, when the device includes more than two circuits and needs more than one supply voltage to initialize a power-on phase of the device.